narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzaku
Suzaku (朱雀, Suzaku), more commonly known as Vermillion Bird of the South (南方朱雀, Minakata Suzaku), is parts of the legendary Five Symbols in Rōran. She serves as the hidden guardian of Southern Rōran ever since she was born. Appearance Suzaku is a vermillion colored phoenix with appearance similar to the eastern bird mythology; crimson tail, different hue feathers and sharp beak. The color of its feathers is similar to the rainbow. It has a pair of kind warm ruby eyes and each is surrounded by a couple of tiny pink eye markings. Apart from that, she has an elegant smooth hair similar to phoenix. While in the Human Form, she retains only some of the facial appearance such as hair and eyes from her true form and they are scaled to the size of human. The feather will be submerged under the skin layer while her limbs and wings turns similar into the human hands and legs while her sharp claws are remained. She wears pink garment and light red hakama whenever she descends to the human world in the humanoid form. Background Suzaku is born along with her siblings to the world by an unknown power that is far superior than the Sage of the Six Path. Despite being a mythical creature, she was first born as an innocent human infant in Rōran without any knowledge about her true identity. Due to her immense chakra that served as life force, she grew up without worrying about the essential things that are needed by humans. When Suzaku reached the mature state at the age of six, she along with her siblings found their a tablet in the Central Rōran that recorded their information. Suzaku found that her source of power and life was maintained by the Southern Ryūmyaku's vein, thus the region must be protected by all cost. Suzaku also realized that she possessed a seal that forbade them from revealing any information about herself to the outsider and harming living being with evil intention or her life will be affected. Since then, Suzaku became the guardian of the Southern Rōran, residing in the tall inhabited mountain and had been observing Rōran while remain invisible to the public. Suzaku had only appeared with her Vermillion Form publicly once in her lifetime. That day was supposed to be the end of the Rōran but she revealed herself at her true form and save the Southern Rōran from an inevitable tsunami. With a huge flap of wings, she stopped the catastrophe and earned the title of deity in that region. She was worshiped by the Southern Rōran villagers even during the future despite lacks of evidences of her existence. Although Suzaku had never again appeared in her true form, she visited her own region very frequently in the human form. Unlike her brother, Seiryū, even though she was rarely seen by the residents, she is always welcomed by the people, mostly male due to her striking beauty. Abilities Being a creation by a power stronger than the Rikudō Sennin, she has enormous chakra that is fairly weaker compares to the ten-tails. With a mere flap of wings, she is able to cause twister and large scale of tornado. Despite having large size and heavy weight, it can move at a very high speed and even capable of flying. When she is in Human Form, she can still fly by "flapping" her arms. Trivia *'Suzaku' (朱雀) literally means Vermillion Bird. *'Suzaku' is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It represents the south and the summer season. *'Suzaku' is known as Zhuque in Chinese, Suzaku in Japanese, Jujak in Korean and Chu Tước in Vietnamese.. It is sometimes called the Vermillion Bird of the South (Chinese and Kanji: 南方朱雀; pinyin: Nán Fāng Zhū Què and Romaji: Tōhō Seiryū).